El retorno de Romano Falcone
by The Nova 6
Summary: Tras meses enteros sin saber quién es, Romano Falcone está a punto de recordar todo sobre su vida perdida, con la ayuda de Enrico.


**EL RETORNO DE ROMANO FALCONE**

-El objetivo de esto es que recuperes el resto de tus recuerdos, ¿estamos? Sólo hago esto porque te lo debo, y por nada más. Ya es muy arriesgado que estemos aquí solos, si ya sabes quién nos encuentra y viene a por nosotros, te imaginas lo que nos pasará.

Enrico Pazzi, adolescente de quince años, estaba de pie detrás de una silla, en la que estaba sentado un chico más mayor, de pelo gris claro. Estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ya te he dicho que ahora mismo somos invisibles, ¿vale? -le espetó el mayor, removiéndose en la silla-. Tú date prisa y empieza ya. Quiero saber quién soy.

Enrico suspiró y tomó aire, colocando ambas manos sobre la cabeza del muchacho. Aquello iba a ser difícil, pero por otro lado, y aunque pecara de falta de modestia, a él se le daban mucho mejor los poderes mentales que a cierta persona.

-Te sudan las manos -comentó el mayor como quien no quiere la cosa. Enrico se sorprendió al descubrir que era cierto. Se las limpió en la camiseta-. ¿Tan nervioso estás?

-Puedo dar esquinazo a mi familia durante un par de horas, y no sé cuánto va a durar esto, así que deja de distraerme -gruñó el adolescente-. Veamos… empecemos por lo que recuerdas.

-Creía que recordaba lo suficiente. Cómo tú y tu puto padre me robasteis mi vida y me convertisteis en una abominación. Gracias a vosotros dos, no tuve infancia ni nada parecido.

Su tono era monótono, pero era fácil de detectarse la furia oculta tras aquellas palabras. Enrico sintió la enésima punzada de culpabilidad, pero la ignoró.

-Ya, sí, em… ¿recuerdas tu nombre? -preguntó, con la vista fija en su coronilla.

-Sí. Romano Falcone.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida anterior?

El joven permaneció callado. Enrico notaba que su cerebro estaba trabajando para tratar de rescatar las memorias de su subconsciente.

-Poca cosa. Lo que recuerdo con más claridad es que… pocas semanas antes de que os metierais en mi vida, estaba jugando al fútbol con otro niño, en un parque de Roma. Había ido allí con… con una gente que no puedo recordar. También recuerdo el mar de Grecia y estar con alguien metido en el agua, pero no puedo ponerle cara ni nombre.

-Seguramente esa gente era tu familia -comentó Enrico-. A ver… ¿de tu casa recuerdas algo? ¿Tu habitación?

-No -respondió Romano con cierta brusquedad-. O creo que no. Recuerdo… recuerdo una cocina, pero vagamente.

-¿Recuerdas en qué ciudad estaba tu casa?

-No me metas tantas prisas, esto no es fácil, joder -se quejó Romano-. De hecho, pensaba que ibas a devolverme los recuerdos con tu poder, en lugar de ponerte en plan psiquiatra.

El adolescente resopló, exasperado.

-Si hago eso, la avalancha de recuerdos podría sobrecargarte el cerebro, y entonces sí te podrías quedar tonto para toda la vida. ¿Quieres eso?

Por toda respuesta, obtuvo un gruñido. El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-A ver, concéntrate bien en la imagen de la cocina -le pidió, haciendo presión sobre la cabeza de Romano-. A ver si puedo tirar de eso para hacer que puedas ver toda tu casa.

El joven se relajó en la silla y se concentró lo más que pudo en aquella cocina. Enrico también cerró los ojos, y también tuvo visión de aquella habitación. Era un habitáculo pequeño, pero cálido y agradable. Casi podía sentir el olor a canelones recién hechos.

-Canelones -murmuró Romano-. Fueron la última comida que disfruté.

-Vale, sigue pensando en los canelones. ¿Quién te los preparó? -preguntó Enrico, casi sin creerse por dónde iban los tiros. ¿Canelones? ¿En serio? Suspiró. Si servía para que Romano recuperase sus memorias, entonces estaba de acuerdo. Sólo esperaba que, una vez se acordara de todo, no recuperara sus ganas de matarle.

-Y yo qué sé -rezongó el mayor-. Todavía no llego a tanto.

Enrico se concentró en la cocina y empezó a "tirar" con su magia de aquel recuerdo para ensancharlo y poder abarcar más espacio. La cocina empezó a hacerse más pequeña, y a su lado empezó a dibujarse otra estancia, bastante más grande.

-El salón -dijo Romano-. Había… había plantas en el techo, o en un rincón, no me acuerdo bien-. Y encima del sofá, mi pelota de fútbol. Acabo de recordarlo.

La pelota apareció como flotando en el aire, mucho más nítida que el resto.

-Cuando jugué al fútbol con ese niño, usamos mi pelota. O eso creo. Me suena haberle dado un par de patadas...

-Vale, vale, veo la pelota perfectamente, pero vamos a centrarnos en el salón, ¿de acuerdo? Será lento, pero no hay otra manera de hacerlo. Concéntrate.

Romano bufó.

-Hago lo que puedo, ¿vale? Hay partes que, cuando intento recordarlas, empieza a dolerme la cabeza. Ese hijo de pu-

-Corta -le espetó Enrico-. Si nos distraemos cada dos por tres, no vamos a terminar nunca. Y sé que tienes menos paciencia todavía que yo.

Romano volvió a relajarse en la silla. Dejó caer los brazos, que colgaron flácidos. Enrico reanudó su tarea.

-Creo que ya tengo el salón. Recuerdo que me sentaba ahí a ver la tele con mi… -se quedó callado de repente. Había algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza, como una mosca que quería encontrar una abertura para salir.

-Sigue -le animó Enrico-. ¿Con quién veías la tele?

-Con… con mi… no sé -terminó diciendo el joven, frustrado. En el recuerdo aparecía Romano de niño, y una silueta borrosa al lado. No se podía distinguir rasgo alguno en ella. Pero no parecía mucho más alta que el niño.

-Posiblemente fuera tu hermano -dijo Enrico-. Tienes un hermano, y yo le vi una vez… y también a tus padres.

"La vez en la que tuvimos que borrarles la memoria" pensó para sus adentros. Mierda, ahora le tocaba a él recordar cosas que no quería.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo recordarle? Y si tenía padres, ¿por qué tampoco puedo recordarles a ellos? -preguntó Romano. Por primera vez desde que Enrico le conociera tras su transformación, su voz sonaba como la de un humano y no como la de una máquina sin sentimientos.

-¡Eso es lo que estoy ayudándote a hacer! No te alteres y ten paciencia, estoy haciendo lo que puedo -repitió el joven Pazzi, empezando a cansarse-. Podría acelerar el proceso, pero como te he dicho antes, tu cerebro se sobrecargaría y sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

-¡Me importa una mierda! -gritó Romano, abriendo los ojos y mirándole con furia-. ¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero recordar de una vez!

Enrico quitó las manos de la cabeza e intentó guardar la compostura. Pero tras dos segundos de intentarlo, le resultó imposible:

-¡¿Qué parte de "se te va a freír el cerebro" es la que no entiendes, gilipollas?! -le gritó-. ¡¿Es mucho pedir que tengas un poquito, ¡un poquito nada más!, de paciencia?!

Romano le agarró de la camiseta y le pegó un tirón, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo. Enrico le sostuvo la mirada sin acobardarse. Quizá antes de recuperar sus propios poderes se habría muerto de miedo, pero ya no.

-Mira, niño -le susurró el mayor, en un tono muy peligroso-. Llevo meses transformado en esto, pero a mí me ha parecido toda una vida. Y estoy cansado. Quiero recuperar mi identidad y recuperar a la familia que perdí. Mejor dicho, a la familia que tú me arrebataste. Así que vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, o te juro que te tiro al suelo y te rompo la cabeza a patadas, ¿estamos, cucaracha?

Enrico sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía. Romano hervía de furia y venganza, y hasta que no hubiera matado a su ex-padre, no iba a parar. Y al principio había estado dispuesto a matarle también a él. Y no tenía muy claro que consiguiera salvar el culo.

-Pues vale, como tú quieras. Ya veo que no has dejado de ser el déspota insufrible que eras al principio. Pero yo tampoco soy el niño que era, y no voy a dejar que me mangonees como te dé la gana. Estoy haciendo esto porque te lo debo, pero como me sigas tocando los huevos, me largo y te las apañas solito. Yo tengo una vida y una familia, y no quiero perderlas por alguien como tú.

Después de que terminara de hablar, supo que se había pasado tres pueblos. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, había sido cruel, pero Romano le había cabreado y no había podido contenerse. Se quedaron durante varios momentos mirándose el uno al otro y respirando con dificultad, hasta que el mayor soltó a Enrico, quien evitó mirarle a la cara. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Y cuando vio a Romano darse la vuelta y sentarse otra vez en la silla, no pudo evitar intervenir:

-Oye… lo s-

-Cállate -le ordenó el mayor, con voz apagada-. Cállate y date prisa. Termina de una vez.

Enrico asintió. Mejor así. Sabía que le había hecho daño con aquellas palabras, lo que indicaba que quizá ya no era el déspota que había sido. Posiblemente estuviera recuperando su antigua personalidad. Fue hacia él y volvió a ponerle las manos en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a acelerar el proceso.

Aquella vez, en lugar de animarle a recordar, fue extrayendo los recuerdos atascados en lo más profundo de su mente, uniéndolos con los que él mismo tenía del matrimonio Falcone y Mateo, el hermano mayor de Romano. Cada pocos segundos, Romano daba un respingo y se agitaba, tembloroso.

-No te dejes superar -le dijo-. Domina tu mente antes de que ella te domine a ti.

-Lo intento -fue la escueta respuesta-. Sigue.

El recuerdo que veía Enrico estaba casi a punto de completarse. Ya podía ver la casa casi entera, y a las cuatro personas que habitaban en ella. Súbitamente, el plano cambió, y pudo contemplar la que sin lugar a dudas, era la habitación de Romano. Un cuarto lleno de libros, ropa y juguetes. La habitación de un niño inocente y feliz. Enrico se sintió un miserable.

-¿Ésta es tu habitación? -le preguntó, en voz baja. Los hombros de Romano estaban temblando.

-Sí -respondió el chico, en un tono extraño, como si estuviera a punto de llorar-. Recuerdo dormir durante dos o tres años en esa cama. Y todas las noches, antes de dormir, mis… m-mis… padres y mi hermano se quedaban un rato conmigo…

-Acabas de mencionarlos por primera vez -apuntó Enrico, sintiendo que se emocionaba sin querer. En aquel estado de unión mental, era como si se hubiera creado un vínculo empático entre uno y otro. Y Romano estaba lleno de sentimientos en ebullición.

-Los he recordado… -dijo. En su voz se adivinaban la pena, el dolor, la emoción y la tristeza-. Algo borrosas, pero… pero puedo recordar sus caras. Y mi casa. Y mi ciudad.

Se levantó rápidamente de la silla, y se volvió a mirar a Enrico. El adolescente vio que tenía los ojos húmedos y vidriosos. Al llevarse las manos a los suyos, descubrió que también tenía lágrimas pendientes de salir. Él tenía otro sentimiento en su interior: el de la culpa.

-Entonces… ya está -dijo, bajando la cabeza, sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada-. ¿Estás contento?

Romano no contestó. Se quedó durante unos minutos mirándole en silencio. Estaba furioso con él, con él y con su padre, y parte de él quería matarlos a los dos y cobrarse su venganza. Pero por otra parte…

-Nunca voy a perdonaros. A ninguno de los dos -fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca. Enrico se encogió de hombros, y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

-No espero que lo hagas. Nuestro acuerdo es por interés mutuo -dijo, tratando de mantener su tono neutral. Pero Romano lo veía tan afectado como él-. Y yo ya he cumplido mi parte. Ya te puedes ir. Yo tengo que regresar.

Caminó lentamente entre las montañas de escombros de aquel lugar abandonado hacia la salida, pero antes de atravesar la puerta, se paró. Se volvió hacia Romano y le dijo:

-Aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte, yo… me alegro de que hayas podido volver a ser tú. Ahora tú decides lo que harás. Adiós, Romano.

Se marchó corriendo de allí. El joven Falcone no se movió inmediatamente. Se sujetó la cabeza, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Sí, ahora dependía todo de él. Y él sabía muy bien qué quería hacer. En un parpadeo, desapareció sin dejar rastro.


End file.
